Today, electronic assemblies frequently implement integrated circuit (IC) die, e.g., flip-chips, that require electrical connection to both sides of the die. Due to relatively high power dissipation, many electronic assemblies also require top-side heatsinking of the die. Commercially available electronic assemblies that have included relatively high-power die have generally been deficient in removing heat from the die or have exhibited undesirable electrical characteristics, due to an implemented conductor scheme for routing signals between a substrate and one of the die and between the stacked die. One prior art electronic assembly has used a direct chip attach (DCA) with wirebonds, which tend to interfere with top-side heatsinking. Furthermore, packaged die, such as BGA, DPAK, D2PAK, TO-220, QFN and S08 packages, have not routed signals between die and electrically insulative layers implemented in such packages have exhibited a relatively high thermal resistance.
What is needed is an effective signal routing technique for an electronic assembly that implements top-side heatsinking of stacked integrated circuit (IC) die. It would be desirable for the technique to readily facilitate signal routing, between a substrate and the die and between the stacked die, while efficiently removing excessive heat from the electronic assembly.